Ice princess
by Dark Princess of Tennis
Summary: Als erstes ein Steckbrief über mein OC .


The Library Girl

There is a girl sitting in a yellow cab, moving somewhere she never were before but it´s no fun to be alone, so what would you do? Well she wants to let a team grow so strong that they can kick some tennis teams butts. But that´s a long ( I mean a really long ) way. But you always have to start somewhere, right?

"We are at the address milady Alexandra, could I help you with the luggage?"

"First, I wish you would finally call me Alex and Second, I think I can manage my luggage as I´m not a little girl anymore."

"As you wish. I´ll take my leave now be safe. Milady"

Now standing in Front of a Apartment she just grabs her things and stomps inside.

´ It feels so good to be able to do what you want and not being shouted to behave. Growing up in a wealthy family has it´s up´s und down´s. So let´s get going. ´

She checks everything and unpacks her things and finds a map, some of her butlers and maids must have packed it for her when thy packed her things.

´So strange without savants around but I so love it. Now I should find my school so I won't be late at my first day.`

So she walks outside and just goes along various ways. She ended up in a huge building with millions of books.

"Welcome at the Mievera library. If you have any questions feel free to ask." A Librarian said polity.

" Sure , thanks"

`How hell did I end up in a dam library, I should be at my school, dam. Maybe that brown haired girl there can help me.`

"Sorry, but do you know how to get to the Seishun Gakuen school."

" I go to Rikkai Dai Fuzoku and we don´t like Seigaku so could you please let me study. Sorry."

´I like her polite but strong, she´ll be in my team.´

" Can you bring me to Rikkaidai then, I will help you in exchange with that studying."

"I don´t know, but ( she look´s at the sheet´s in front of her) okay deal."

They walk in silence until they are standing in front of a huge school complex.

"There we are, can you please help me now? I know a good place where we can sit in peace."

" Good, let´s go"

They went to a green meadow where they can hear the faint bonk bonk noises from tennis balls.

"Damm these bastards are even here now. It´s the tennis team, they always brag about how great they are cause they won a national title but who cares. I think that they are annoying."

´Now I have the perfect idea.´

" Ne, would you like to see their faces if they were beaten by you?"

" Oh, that´s a great idea. I would totally love that. I´ll do what´s necessary for that goal."

´Now I have her in my Net.´

"I like your spirit, so I´ll indeed allow you to be in "THE TEAM" but you have to work hard, got that?"

"Hai, Buchou"

´Buchou, I like that´

"We will work hard and you apply to Seigaku, ne ?"

She looked scared

"But, I …"

Alex glared at her and had such an aura that nobody disobeys her.

´I must give her respect that she doesn't even flinch maybe I´ll make her the fukubuchou, maybe maybe. Ah I didn´t even ask her name.´

"Wait, what´s your name and when can we practice ?"

"Oh right, we didn´t introduce ourselves right? Nice to meet you I am Muri Diana and we can practice every time cause my parents are busy as doctors."

"Ah nice to know, I am Ise Alexandra but call me Alex please. I just moved here from Germany where my parents are at the moment. We are wealthy, so don´t worry about my place to stay." Alex said as she saw the worried face of her new best friend.

"Please call me, here´s my phone number. Bye"

Dia shoved a piece of paper to Alex and went into one of those buildings.

´Great, now how do I get back to home, I still don´t now everyway. Ma Who cares I´ll just ask some people maybe can I even catch some more teammates`

After long asking and searching she is finally back home and falls tiredly into bed, thinking.

´What a day, I´ve found one teammate so I just need some more girls to tap into my plan to defeat the boy-tennis teams. I don´t think Dia is the only one who doesn´t like these teams about boasting how great they are not even giving the girls a chance to show what they can do.`


End file.
